Like Poison
by thebattleangel
Summary: Forced with a choice Blaire finally makes up her mind and chooses what side she will forever call her home. Torn between loyaly and love which will she finally let prevail? The sequel to his beautiful curse.


**A/N: so after a review I decided on a sequel to my story called his beautiful curse. All the characters from –man do not belong to 'I' cause if they did I'd have most of them locked in my cupboard. Blaire is my own character.**

**LIKE POISON**

Blaire found herself at a cross roads in her life. She liked Allen but was dangerously in love with Tyki and her been his natural enemy made things complicated much to her disliking. Half a year had passed since she had last seen the Noah in question and every time she found herself alone she would either run his words through her mind or she would find herself thinking about him.

Whenever she thought about him she would be forced to remember her secret, her love for him and the reason why she knew she belonged with him. The man they tried to make her believe was a ruthless monster who destroyed lives. She sighed again feeling deeply defeated.

"Humph… his tainted my thoughts." She whispered to herself as she looked up at the moon which shone eerily over the order. He made sure she would never forget him.

Silently she shuffled over to her mirror and looked at the mark on her right shoulder. Dropping her head she pulled on her jacket and used her window as her escape route. She never knew why he had left the mark on her skin, but it was like a brand, stating his claim over her.

Her innocence was a darker one even though all innocence was pure, hers was the one that seemed to be able manipulate dark matter. Running through the forest she looked behind her once before rushing off to the place where she had first met the Noah, hoping that he would be there.

In the mansion, Tyki sat reading next to the fire place while Road played with her dolls and Lero, yet the paragraph that he was on kept repeating itself to the point where he got deeply frustrated. Snapping his book shut he put it down and stood up going to the one place where he could clear his mind.

Blaire was his beautiful curse and no matter how many times he tried to get the young lady out of his mind he just couldn't. It was a futile attempt on his behalf and it agitated him, she was an exorcist whom they needed, but she was a stubborn female who didn't give a damn about what they wanted or needed. He knew he could make her cave. He would just have to try harder and keep the earl from trying to end her life.

Blaire sat on the edge of the grassy cliff sighing deeply as she looked up at the moon. "I feel so torn between my duty to the order and my feelings for someone who I can't be with." she whispered almost praying that the moon would present her with an answer, but in her situation there was nothing that would benefit her, she would become a stranger to one side. She knew how disappointed General Nine would be, how hurt Allen would be, how Tyki would react if she pushed him aside for the order.

"What did you mean when you said he would bring me right back into your arms?" she shouted out at nothing.

"Do you not know that he is the destroyer of time my lovely little butterfly?" a deep voice washed over her causing goose bumps to rise on her ivory skin. Yet she had to restrain herself from turning around and facing the man. As she sat she heard him step closer to her until she heard him sit on his knees behind her. His arms wrapped around her in a protective yet possessive manner.

"Tyki what are you doing here?" she whispered, afraid that the tone of her voice would give her away. Her breath caught in her throat when she felt him nuzzle her neck gently.

"Hmm I could ask you the same thing my little butterfly." He purred, smirking as he felt her relax to his touch.

"I couldn't sleep. Couldn't stop thinking, everything is such a mess." She sighed resting against him and closing her eyes.

"I can say that I am here partially for the same reason." He purred placing gentle kisses up and down her neck. "Have they seen the mark my lovely?"

"No they have not, why did you do it to me Tyki?" she mumbled in the comfort of his arms.

"I wanted something I was forbidden to have you're like a poison and the cure all at the same time, why won't you just accept my offer I made you? It's haunting to know that I will have to kill you and with the flood starting I want you on our side where you will be safe."

She sighed and looked up at the moon, "I wonder if they would come looking for me?"

"Blaire, I need you at my side, you may not be a Noah and you may not live forever but I want you at my side, with you we can get Allen Walker. His destiny and fate is something that has been sealed since his birth. He just hasn't fully comprehended the reason of his existence just yet." Tyki sighed.

"If I was to ever come with you Tyki, out of my own I wouldn't help you get him." she started sharply feeling the Noah grin against her skin.

"So be it… you have the choice, I need the answer my lovely butterfly." He chuckled darkly before placing more kissed on her neck. "The order wouldn't take it very likely if they knew you had a past with a Noah, how it angered me when that dreadful boy hurt you so. And then the night you were taken away from me by that General." He pressed his lips to the crook of her neck. "And then when you killed him."

She gasped cupping her mouth and looked up at the Noah, turning in his hold so she could face him. "How do you know about that?"

"I was watching you my lovely." He smiled leaning into her before claiming her lips.

She sighed giving in to the Noah, he had tainted her thoughts, her mind and she knew her body was soon to follow. She had always been in love with him. Since the first time he reached out to her. Her innocence still dormant yet dark due to how she had been mistreated. All the late nights he would stay by her side and tend to her wounds that Adam had given her, never asking questions about them.

She wanted to stay with him after all he had always been good to her, even if the order thought of their love as a curse. Something that ran like the thickest, deadliest poison, which would lead to any single soul's demise, but this, was her demise and it was one she sorely wanted. It was never a fair choice to have to make, but then again with the Noah's life was never fair. Loving one for so long would have told her that. Trying to move on was impossible as she had already seen and the only way out was the most unfair way and it was selfish.

She sighed and held his arm. "Only death will part me from you. And that will be selfish."

"I wouldn't let it claim you from me."

"Then take me away Tyki." She sighed as she rested her head against his chest.

"I didn't think I would ever get an answer from you my butterfly."

"Wait!" another voice tore through the air causing the two lovers to rise to their feet and turn to face the owner.

"Allen, turn around and leave this instance." She shouted holding onto Tyki.

"No you can't leave the order Blaire not for him." he shouted out of breath, his innocence activating.

To his horror she stepped in front of the Noah holding her arms out, her features pulled into a serious expression. He stopped and looked at her, then at the man behind her who looked uninterested.

"Why are you doing this Blaire?" he sounded hurt as he stared at her in disbelief.

"Allen, this goes much deeper than what you think, I have always been attached to him, to the Noah. Much like you are, I never told anyone at the order because I knew they would most likely never trust me ever again, I didn't want my life to be the lie it had become."

Allen looked at her trying to comprehend the words that left her slowly as she walked towards him. "I won't fight you, but I want you to know why I am doing this. I never told anyone of my past at the order, all they saw was the jovial façade I forced myself to wear, it is part of me, during my brighter days, but in my darkest days Tyki was the only light I had. Before I was found by General Nine, my life was hell. I came from nothing, working so I could support myself and not be a burden to my family, so I was a servant in a rich man's home. His son abused me to no end and I was near death when General Nine found me. Yet at my lowest while been in that house, Tyki looked after me and kept me alive and well." She turned and looked up at the Noah who smiled warmly at her.

Allen stood dumb founded when she took his hands in hers squeezing them gently. "I-I don't know what to say." He mumbled.

"Allen, they are not the monsters everyone believes them to be, if it wasn't for him I would have never made it this far. General Nine would have never found me and I would most likely be dead." She pulled him into a hug.

"I choose to be with my monster Allen. So never hate me. I won't attack the members of the order, but I have chosen the side, his side where I belong." She placed a gentle kiss on his cheek and retreated back to Tyki's side where he placed an arm around her waist and kissed her head gently before he picked her up bridal style.

"Good bye Allen." She whispered looking up at Tyki and stroking his cheek, his golden eyes held a soft expression. "Take me home." She smiled up at him.

When Allen looked again she was gone. Something in his pocket caught his attention when in his hand he pulled out a letter. Opening it he walked towards the edge of the cliff and read it slowly as the sea breeze tugged at his white hair.

'_Love is a web that binds us together, though at times we cannot see it, when we need to, we feel it beckoning to us. It strangles us, holds our emotions hostage, it's painful to endure, it makes us and breaks us, but in the end gives us solace in the arms of those we meant to be with.'_

Looking up at the moon he simply smiled as he let the breeze carry away the simple slip of parchment over the ocean.


End file.
